Fourre tout
by Moko-Hime
Summary: Bon, finalement ça va devenir un recueil de tout et n'importe quoi xD Drabbles,ficlets, etc.. 3ème drabble online: Ryoma est de mauvaise humeur. gros délire xD
1. Trop bruyant!

**Disclaimer:** Non, Prince of Tennis n'est pas à moi Arf, qu'est-ce que je rêverais d'avoir Eiji TwT Et puis Ryoma parce qu'il est trooooop cute avec sa petite bouille grincheuse xD

** Type:** Shonen-ai B3

**Pairing:** EijiRyo, parce qu'il n'y en a pas assez ! xD

**Blabla de l'auteur:** Allons y, puisque je suis dans les drabbles en ce moment, j'me jette à l'eau et j'me mets à PoT xD J'adore ce manga, vraiment super! Les persos sont tous attachants! Donc j'espère que ce petit truc vous plaira! Bonne lecture, et n'oubliez pas que les reviews sont la récompense de l'auteur! n.n

* * *

Trop bruyant!

_118 words. _

- Ochibi est vraiment méchant, nyah ! râla Eiji.

Ryoma ne sembla pas l'entendre et regarda autour de lui, cherchant sa veste. Il la trouva enfin, planquée derrière un casier. A l'avenir il faudra vraiment qu'il fasse un peu plus attention aux endroits où il posait ses affaires.

Derrière lui, son senpai continuait à ronchonner.

- Et en plus tu ne m'écoutes même pas ! Tu dois respecter tes aînés normalement ! Vraiment, vraiment méchant, nyah !

Le brun se tourna vers lui. Un léger soupir lui échappa.

- Kikumaru-senpai, l'interrompit-il. Tais-toi s'il te plaît. Tu es trop bruyant.

Comme pour marquer ses paroles, il se dressa sur la pointe des pieds et posa ses lèvres sur celles du rouquin.

Ce fut radical.


	2. La faute à Fuji

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Prince of Tennis. (ouais, j'm'essaye à l'anglais xD)

**Type: **Yaoi.. xD

**Pairing:** EijiRyo, encore... xD

**Note: **C'est fou ce que je suis productive en ce moment! xD J'arrête pas d'écrire des drabbles! Mais bon, j'vais pas me plaindre d'avoir de l'inspiration, hein.. Depuis le temps qu'elle me fuit... xD Bon, j'arrête mon blabla qui n'intéresse personne et place à la lecture! \o\

* * *

La faute à Fuji.

_150 words. _

- ATCHAA !

Ryoma renifla puis toussa, tandis que les regards convergèrent vers lui.

- T'es malade, Echizen ? demanda Momo.

- Quelle présence d'esprit… ironisa Kaidoh.

- La ferme, mamushi ! hurla-t-il, vexé.

Le plus jeune soupira, des fois, ils lui tapaient vraiment sur les nerfs. L'entraînement venait à peine de commencer et il avait déjà mal au crâne.  
Voyant cela, l'entraîneur Ryuuzaki le dispensa du club pour la journée et le renvoya chez lui. Eiji se proposa pour le raccompagner, bien heureux d'échapper aux tours de course que Tezuka allait obligatoirement leur donner.  
Le chemin se fit en silence. Chose inhabituelle pour le senpai volubile.

- Ne, Ochibi ! le héla finalement Eiji.

Ryoma se tourna vers lui.

- Fujiko-chan (1) m'a dit que quand quelqu'un est malade, il faut l'embrasser pour que le virus s'en aille !

- Huh ? fit le plus jeune, penchant la tête. Ridicule…

Mais Eiji s'était arrêté en plein milieu du trottoir.

- Dis… Tu veux qu'on essaye ?

* * *

(1) Dans l'anime, Eiji appelle Fuji comme ça. Je trouvais ça mignon xD


	3. SBAF!

**Disclaimer:** Faut vraiment que je me répète à chaque fois? TwT Ca me déprime de le dire! _°sigh°_ Non, personne n'est à moi..

**Type:** Heu... Gros délire? xD

**Pairing: **None. Si si, j'vous jure! xD (et celui qui voit du EijiRyo là dedans, il me fait signe! xD)

**Note:** Je sais absolument pas comme ce truc m'est venu à l'esprit.. xD Il me semble que j'étais en cours, donc c'est la faute des profs! xD Me lapidez pas, hein.. Quoique si, vous pouvez le faire en reviews! B3 _°fuit° _

* * *

SBAF !

Ca n'allait pas très fort pour Ryoma, ce matin là. Son sac bien accroché, il referma la porte de sa maison et se traîna jusqu'au collège en ayant l'air de porter le poids du monde sur ses épaules.  
Durant toute la journée il fut d'une humeur noire et resta encore plus silencieux qu'à l'accoutumée. Même Momo ne parvint pas à lui arracher un mot.

En fin d'après midi, il se rendit sur les courts de tennis pour son entraînement quotidien.  
Les autres avaient bien remarqué que quelque chose n'allait pas, mais personne n'osa faire une remarque.

L'échauffement et les matches se déroulèrent dans une ambiance glaciale.

Finalement, Eiji n'y tint plus et tout à trac, craqua :

- Mooouuu ! Ochibi ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a aujourd'hui ?

Tous retinrent leur souffle dans l'attente de la réponse.

- … Karupin est malade, lâcha sombrement Ryoma.

_150 words._

* * *


	4. Maladie

**Disclaimer:** PoT ne m'appartient pas.

**Genre:** fluff

**Pairing:** Ryoma/Eiji

* * *

**Maladie.**

― Kikumaru-senpai ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici… ?

Une quinte de toux l'interrompit.

― Ton senpai n'a pas le droit de venir te voir alors que tu es malade ? Quelle méchanceté, Ochibi !

― Je ne suis pas à l'article de la mort…

― Et alors ? Je viens te rendre visite pour te tenir compagnie ! Tu devrais me remercier, nyah !

Levant les yeux au ciel, Ryoma le laissa rentrer. Ils montèrent dans sa chambre. Eiji regarda son kohai s'asseoir sur le lit avant de s'approcher et, plaquant sa main contre son torse, le repoussa contre le matelas. Il se retrouva donc à quatre pattes sur lui et avança lentement son visage.

Les yeux à demi clos, Ryoma détourna la tête, une légère rougeur pointant sur ses joues.

― Je vais te contaminer, Eiji-senpai…

Le roux sourit et, d'un doigt, il ramena le visage rougit du brun face à lui.

― Pas grave ! Je veux bien me sacrifier.

Puis, Eiji fit ce qu'il avait envie de faire depuis le début de la journée.

_165 mots. _


	5. Chaleur

**Disclaimer:** PoT ne m'appartient pas.

**Pairing:** plus ou moins Ryoma/Eiji

* * *

**Chaleur. **

Ryoma avait chaud. Vraiment très chaud.

Il y avait plusieurs raisons à cela. Tout d'abord, Tezuka, en cruel tyran sadique qu'il était, leur avait concocté un entraînement digne des pires tortures. Cela faisait deux longues heures qu'ils s'entraînaient sous la chaleur de plomb, sans pause.

En plus, le soleil tapait fort sur leurs pauvres corps endoloris. Ryoma mourrait de soif. Il ne l'aurait pas avoué devant les autres, mais il se serait damné pour un verre d'eau bien fraiche. Mais ils n'avaient pas le droit d'arrêter leurs exercices. Sinon ils étaient bons pour le tout nouveau Special Inui Juice (on passera le nom à rallonge). Alors non merci, finalement, il préférait mourir de soif. Donc, aucun ne moufetait et ils continuaient sous l'œil vigilant de leur capitaine.

Quant à la dernière raison…

Le jeune garçon risqua un coup d'œil crispé sur sa gauche.

Avant de tourner la tête brusquement, les joues rouges.

Craquant finalement sous la chaleur insupportable, Eiji avait retiré son tee-shirt, imitant de ce fait plusieurs des titulaires.

- Pouah ! Ca fait du bien, nyah ! s'exclama-t-il. Ben.. qu'est-ce que t'as Ochibi ?

Maintenant, Ryoma avait encore plus chaud.

_188 words_


End file.
